


A little stress reliever?

by ParkRanger



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkRanger/pseuds/ParkRanger
Summary: Literally don’t know-





	A little stress reliever?

Adam was quietly reading one of his books. Laying on the bed. While snacking on a few cookies happily. Eventually Sebastian comes in from being at the shops. He had finished putting everything away before falling on the bed tiredly.

“I see you’re back how did it go Honey?”

Sebastian lifts his head .”Fucking terrible..So many fucking idiots....”  
He says before burying his head in a pillow.

“I’m sorry to hear that, maybe I can help destress you a bit?” He offers  
Sebastian lifts his head nodding.

Adam shuts his book before placing it onto the table and gets out of bed.”Ok roll over and just relax while I get something~” Sebastian nods  
Before rolling over onto his back.

Adam walks away for a little while before coming back. Sebastian moans at the sight of him. He was wearing absolutely nothing except for a collar with a little leashed attached too it.  
Wearing some little black cat ears and a tail coming out of his-“Oh fuck Adam.”Sebastian groans. Adam blushes slightly before walking over towards him. His tail swaying as he walks.

As he approaches Sebastian can feel himself becoming hot he leers at Adam. And he can tell it’s affecting him too. When he’s in arms reach he grabs the leash yanking him forward and onto his stomach. Adam moans softly and Sebastian moves a hand petting his hair softy.  
Adam leans into the touch happily.

“Oh my god Adam you’re just full of surprises~”  
“Mmm” He hums.”I just love making you happy~”  
“Well you’re doing a fantastic job.” He loosened his grip on the leash.”Alright Pet. Suck me off ~” He says smirking  
Adam nods.”Yes sebby~”  
He moves a little before unzipping his pants and pulling them down.His dick springs up and Adam waisted no time before taking it in his mouth sucking and licking at it. Sebastian moans Yanking at the leash a little bit making Adam swallow him deeper.”Oh hell yess~ You fuckin suck dick like a pro~ If I didn’t know any better I’d say this was your job~ although I wouldn’t tolerate anyone else with you~ I’d break anyone’s neck if I caught em with you~”  
Adam moans and continues sucking him.  
Eventually Sebastian stops him before he can come.”That’s enough pet~ Don’t want this to end before it gets good ~”

Adam moans desperately.  
“So needy~” He mocks before yanking him in for a kiss. Dominating his lips he lets go of the leash too pull him in running his hands all over Adam. Groping and feeling him up eventually he stops and gives Adam a look.”On your knees I can’t wait another fucking second. To have you absolutely wrecked”

Adam shutters and obeys him. Getting onto his knees and presenting himself. Sebastian moans just looking at him and how the tail plug is just lodged in him. He grabs it by the base and drags it out slowly with a pop. Sebastian gets a filthy smile before adjusting himself lining up and then starts pounding into at a brutal pace leaving Adam hopelessly trying too find something to hold onto.”SEBASTIAN!~” He screams out.”That’s right babe you just keep screaming my name ~” let me know you like it!”  
He keeps the brutal pace not stopping his assault.  
“SEBASTIAN! SEB! OH SEBBY! YOU Make Me Feel so good!~” He cries out.”I’m gonna-I’m gonna-“ He doesn’t finish his sentence as he comes. Eventually Sebastian follows after a few more hard thrust making Adam whimper slightly. After he finished he lets out a satisfied groan and he pulls out of him. With a slight pop making Adam shiver.

“That was amazing~” Adam moans almost haft asleep. Sebastian nods bringing a hand into his hair stroking it softly while smiling.”It sure was...”

For the next while the two get cleaned up and were cuddling up too each other on the bed happily asleep.


End file.
